


Bounce

by fleurlb



Category: The Wire
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	Bounce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/gifts).



Randy thinks of himself as a ball, not an egg. A dropped egg cracks and makes a big mess. But a ball bounces. Maybe not as high as it could. Maybe not in the direction you'd hoped. But that doesn't matter. Bouncing is better than breaking.

He still has his shop, even if he has to hustle a little bit more, and sometimes he even has to steal the stock. He feels bad about stealing, but that's nothing compared to the ocean of guilt he feels over Miss Anna. But he mostly tries to feel nothing and just keep bouncing.


End file.
